The Horoscope Never Lies
by pandacchii
Summary: Midorima x Kuroko Pg-13 Set in Teikou days - Midorima starts beginning to take notice of the phantom 6th player. What does that mean for him?


Midorima had checked the horoscope that morning, and what Oha Asa reported didn't exactly put his mind at ease. Apparently it wasn't the best day for Cancers, though someone's actions during the day would indefinitely make it into a better day. That, and the assigned lucky item for the day was a vanilla shake.

He peered out the window by the television, the window covered in tiny water droplets caused by the constant drizzle of rain that had been pouring since the night before. A Vanilla Shake on a day such as this? Well, he couldn't help but to get one anyways, no matter what the weather. He'd just have to deal with the snide remarks he was sure some of the other Generation of Miracle members would give him.

The teen sighed, finishing up his wrappings on his fingers, making sure each was perfectly aligned and was tight enough so that they wouldn't fall off during the day; especially now that it was raining. He grabbed the umbrella from where it was placed by the entryway, and said his proper goodbyes before heading off into the rain to grab a Vanilla Shake before heading to the Middle School.

By the time lunch rolled around, the rain had finally lifted momentarily, and Midorima begrudgingly went up the staircase to the rooftop where all of his friends sat, currently attempting to steal bits and pieces of Kise's bento, with him squealing in complaint every couple seconds as Aomine always successfully grabbed the food items with each attempt.

Akashi looked up to Midorima, his mouth a hard line.

"You're late to lunch today Shintarou. I hope nothing will hold you back from attending practice later this afternoon similar to your delayed presence here now," he said coolly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

A small shiver wracked through his spine, something that always happened whenever Akashi spoke in such tones. He was definitely not a man to cross paths with.

"Of course not," he said, tilting his chin up at the menacing red-head. "I just had to discuss further details on the math lesson with Sensei. Don't look so much into it, Akashi."

Silence fell upon the group as Midorima stated his words, everyone whipping their heads towards Akashi, waiting in anticipation as to what Akashi would respond back to this. It was always Midorima who had the ability to talk back just a bit to Akashi. The rest of them were way too afraid to even do such thing.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the green haired teen, saying nothing for several seconds.

From the group's viewpoint it seemed to look like a silent battle between the two of the players, refusing to look away from the other.

Finally Midorima looked away briefly and Akashi let up from his gaze satisfied.

"As long as it doesn't happen again Shintarou," he warned before delicately going back to his rice, taking each bite grain by grain.

Shintarou looked away once more, cursing silently. His horoscope was coming true as they always did. He hated that he could never win against Akashi. Not in anything. It was just his hope that one day he'd be able to beat Akashi, to beat him and show to Akashi his capabilities as well. Whether it be in Shogi, Basketball, or just these light little arguments. He wanted to gain some advantage over him someday. However he figured that day was still a very long ways off.

He settled into a spot besides Kuroko who wordlessly watched him as he took out his neatly wrapped bento and began eating with his chopsticks. Kuroko's eyes never left Midorima, as his silent eyes continued watching him.

"Kuroko, why are you staring at me?" The tall player asked, looking over at Kuroko cautiously.

Kuroko's eyes wandered to the Vanilla shake that now sat beside him, eying it hungrily.

"Why do you have a Shake with you Midorima-kun?" The smaller boy asked, keeping his eyes trained on the drink.

"It's my lucky item of course," Midorima scoffed, pushing up his glasses. "Why else do you think I'd have such a thing?"

Tetsuya broke off his gaze with the shake and looked up at Midorima his eyes unsettling him.

"Well, I get Vanilla Shakes all the time. So I was wondering if you liked them. And it seems to be a waste if you don't drink it."

Midorima looked away, concentrating on his food again. He honestly hated it when Kuroko made him guilty for such things. He was even starting to make him feel bad for getting a shake without drinking it, as it would only be his lucky item. The player peered over at Kuroko from the corner of his eye seeing him stare longingly once more at the Shake on the ground, his eyes feeding hungrily off the drops of perspiration on the outside of the cup.

Shintarou sighed, taking the cup up to his lips and sipping briefly, grimacing at the painfully sweet taste. He set it besides Kuroko, a light blush developing on his cheeks.

"Seems I don't really like this particular flavor of Shake. I remember Oha Asa mentioning I had to drink it for it to work anyhow, so I cannot really finish this…" He spoke quietly, looking to see Kuroko's reaction.

Kuroko's eyes shone in a brilliant expression, his eyebrows and lips only rising silently. Yet the joy radiated from him.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun," He said gratefully, picking the cup up and taking a long sip, his eyes closing in happiness as he sucked through the straw.

It wasn't until Midorima noticed the burning glare from a certain Tan player behind Kuroko to understand what exactly he just did.

Kuroko was now sharing Midorima's indirect kiss and was totally unaware of it. The one VERY aware of it however was Aomine who now shot him death glares from beside Kise. Midorima blushed a deeper red as he himself realized his unconscious actions. He wasn't even meaning to do such a thing! Besides, now he didn't even have his lucky item. He'd GIVEN it away. What was going on with him today? He's never done such a thing. Looks like today would indeed turn out to be bad. Though… Kuroko's face certainly did put a brighter prospect on it, though the way Aomine reacted wasn't helping to that situation either.

He truly had to wonder if anything was going on between them. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of that, and he wondered in surprise at his reaction. He couldn't be seriously worrying about this. Kuroko was just a fellow teammate. That was all, he was nothing more.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, holding his chin up high with his resolve. What ridiculous nonsense he was spouting. Giving away his lucky item seriously seemed to have taken his toll on him.

It wasn't until after that in which Midorima was really starting to worry about himself. Around school his eyes would always search out for that no presence blue haired boy, only to avoid his eyes to find if Kuroko looked back into them, fearing Kuroko's gaze would unravel all of his secrets he'd try to keep hidden.

At practice his eyes seemed to follow his miraculous passes to Aomine, his face softening at seeing the delighted expression beaming from Kuroko, the same as when he had taken the sip of his shake.

After that of course he had been reprimanded by Akashi for not paying attention and was made to run an even more rigorous training, the other members confused as to why his distraction was even occurring.

Well, he would say that except for Aomine. Aomine now watched him closely, his eyes narrowing everytime his eyes stayed on Kuroko for just a little too long.

It was then that Midorima noticed that Aomine knew what was going on before even he did.

Around a month passed of Midorima silently watching Kuroko, watching for the other boy's horoscope, and having the ability to track Kuroko down with just a slight gaze of the crowd that he realized his feelings for the younger boy.

He always personally felt guilty because whenever he even had the chance to talk to him only harsh words of criticism or sarcastic comments came out. Although Kuroko never batted an eye to any of these comments, a twinge of regret would always twist in his stomach, making himself wince at his stupid decisions to do so. At times he honestly couldn't help it, they just seemed to make their way out. Not to mention he didn't want to have Kuroko notice any sudden change in him.

It felt that as soon as he noticed his feelings however is when he realized just how little hope he even had of a relationship blooming between the two of them.

Whenever Midorima stole glances at Kuroko, he started noticing just where the other boy's gazes were really staring at.

It was always towards a certain Ace on the Teikou Team – a small smile appearing on Kuroko's lips whenever their eyes met.

Looks as if they really had a relationship. Or was it just the strong friendship as everyone else on the team thought it was? Midorima highly doubted it.

The bullet finally hit a couple days later when Oha Asa fortold that it was Cancer's worst day of the year.

Midorima wasn't sure what was to come until he happened upon Aomine and Kuroko, talking amongst themselves alone, in a corridor, believed to be away from everyone's eyes.

The tall player hid behind a pillar, looking around at the two boys, talking softly to each other.

Kuroko's mouth moved as he talked, holding his head down low as a light blush swept across his cheekbones, receiving an affectionate smile from Aomine, in which he reached for Kuroko, grabbing his close to him.

Aomine leaned down, Kuroko's head inclining upwards as Aomine brushed a kiss across Kuroko's lips.

Midorima turned away quickly from the scene, feeling wet droplets drop from his eyes, cluttering the bottom rim of his glasses.

He reached forth to his cheeks, pushing up his glasses away from his face, his bandaged fingers coming away dampened.

His first love began barely before it ended.


End file.
